Shur'tugal
by trixiaaaa
Summary: My version of the fourth and final book of the Inheritance cycle.
1. Shadeslayers

**Disclaimer:** Christopher Paolini owns the Inheritance cycle.

**Author's note:** HOLY CRAP!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M BACK TO WRITING FANFICTION!!! It's been like...what? 5 years since my last post here. I really can't believe it. But I guess the waiting for the final book of the Inheritance cycle pushed me to write this fic. So this is my version of the 4th book. This will probably be a looooong fic with gazillions of chapters. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. So in return for the gazillions of chapters, I want gazillions of reviews!!! I'm not asking for to much, no? ;)

* * *

**Chapter I: Shadeslayers**

Warm rays of sunlight slipped into Eragon's tent as he swept aside the flap to take a look outside. It was a bright, sunny day and everyone around their camp was particularly happy.

It has been almost a week since their capture of the city of Feinster. The remaining soldiers of Feinster joined the Varden's cause to Nasuada's great relief. They were able to convince Lady Lorana that the only way to save her people was to defeat Galbatorix and to end his rule over Alagaesia. Because of her oath to Galbatorix, she could not directly support the Varden in any way so she pronounced her son, Icarus, as the new leader of Feinster.

"I am bound by my oath but my son is not," Lady Lorana stated in front of everyone especially to the people of Feinster. "He is your leader now. Please be loyal to him just like how you were all loyal to me."

It was a good thing that Icarus was wise like his mother. He immediately declared his allegiance to the Varden and ordered his men to prepare for the siege of Bellatona.

Everyone was celebrating for their victory. Everyone except for Eragon, Saphira, and Arya. How could they celebrate if their mentor, their hope to defeat the Empire, Oromis and Glaedr, are gone? Images began to flash before Eragon's eyes as he remembered the events that occurred in Gil'ead. He remembered how Glaedr felt when he realized that he was alone.

And like Glaedr, he and Saphira were alone as well.

_Little one, _Saphira said, brushing aside Eragon's thoughts. _You must not let your mind drift back to those memories. We must be strong for the Varden. For all of Alagaesia. We are the only hope that they have._

Eragon sighed. _Are we? Can we really make them hope? How can a single dragon rider defeat two dragon riders? It is really impossible now that we are alone._

_We've had this conversation before, _Saphira said patiently. _It is not true that we are alone. We still have Arya, Nasuada, Orik, Roran, Katrina, and the rest of the Varden with us…and Glaedr._

_You are right. We still have our friends to help us get through this. We must be strong for them, _Eragon said as he let his eyes wander to his bag at the foot of his bed that held the golden dragon's heart of hearts – Glaedr's Eldunari.

Glaedr still hasn't made contact with them through his Eldunari. Eragon would sometimes feel a flicker of different emotions coming from it – anger, longing, and misery. But it would immediately be concealed when Glaedr sensed Eragon's presence. He hasn't said a single word to them Eragon and Saphira decided not to force him to. They knew that Glaedr would be able to recover on his own.

_Now that we've cleared things up again, _Saphira said. _I think that we must go now to Nasuada's pavilion. She wouldn't be too pleased with us if we arrive late again._

Eragon started preparing for the meeting to be held in Nasuada's tent. After buckling his sword Brisingr to his belt and after making sure that Glaedr's Eldunari was still in his bag, Eragon exited his tent, taking his bag with him. Blodhgarm and the other elves were already waiting for him outside.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer," said Blodhgarm, twisting his hand ovr his chest in the elves' gesture of respect. "Lady Nasuada and the others are already waiting for you in her tent."

"Thank you, Blodhgarm, I'm already headed there," Eragon replied.

"Do you wish us to accompany you?"

"There is no need. It is fairly safe here inside our camp. Please attend to your needs first. I will call for you if I need anything."

"As you wish." Blodhgarm bowed and he and the others left.

Everytime Eragon and Saphira walked around camp, people would always greet them. Today was no different as they walked towards Nasuada's tent. Shouts like "Hail to you, Argetlam! Brightscales!" could be heard anywhere the two of them passed. But today, Eragon heard a different voice in the crowd. A melodic voice that Eragon would be able to recognize anywhere.

"Good day to you, Shadeslayer, Saphira."

Eragon smiled to himself as he turned around to face the source of this particular greeting. He came face to face with the elven princess that he loves: Arya.

Good day to you as well, _Shadeslayer,_" Eragon greeted her, giving emphasis on the last word while doing the same gesture that Blodhgarm did earlier. Arya smiled at this and mirrored him.

"I told you not to call me Shadeslayer, _Shadeslayer,_" she said.

Eragon sensed that Arya was particularly in a good mood today. After the battle at Feinster, they both had tried to comfort each other, spending more time together to talk. Arya began to open up to him more and this made Eragon glad. She even started joking with him, dropping some of the elven customs she learned when she was with Eragon.

"Ah, I said the same thing to you and yet here you are, breaking our agreement, _Shadeslayer._" Eragon teased. Arya laughed at this, making Eragon's stomach do summersaults.

"Very well, _Eragon Shur'tugal._ I will keep that in mind." Then Arya saw his bag that was slung around his torso and her expression changed into a serious one. "How is he?" she said, gesturing towards the Glaedr's Eldunari.

Eragon shook his head. Arya understood and let it go. "Come," said Arya. "I assume that you are headed to Lady Nasuada's tent as well. We must hurry. They are waiting for us."

"Aye, Arya Drottningu."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please read and review!!!**

**Ix**


	2. The Unexpected Companion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance cycle. Christopher Paolini owns everything...well, Arya owns Eragon but that's not the point...

**Author's note:** Thanks to those people who reviewed and added this story to their Alert and Favorites. You really made me happy. Btw, thanks to **Pie in the Face **and to **Kewl Imp **for correcting my mistake about the size of Glaedr's Eldunari. I fixed it now. ^^ Now, for the second chapter...**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: The Unexpected Companion**

Eragon and Arya stepped inside Nausada's pavilion after her guards announced their arrival and Saphira's head poked in after them. Everyone was already there – Nasuada was sitting at the other end of the room, four of the Nighthawks hovering behind her; King Orrin was occupying the seat at her left and at his other side sat Jormundur. Lady Lorana and her son, Icarus, were also present, sitting two seats away from Nasuada's right; Narheim, commander of the dwarven troops, Nar Garzhvog, the Urgal chief, Trianna, the head spellcaster of Du Vrangr Gata, Fadawar, and the Council of Elders were there as well. Fadawar's arms were still covered in bandages like Nasuada. Their wounds from the Trial of the Long Knives haven't completely healed yet.

"Ah! Eragon, Saphira, Arya! You're just in time," Nasuada said as she jestured to Eragon and Arya to take the seats on her right. "Please take your seats that we may be able to start our meeting now."

Arya bowed her head slightly in response and Eragon said, "

Eragon and Arya stepped inside Nausada's pavilion after her guards announced their arrival and Saphira's head poked in after them. Everyone was already there – Nasuada was sitting at the other end of the room, four of the Nighthawks hovering behind her; King Orrin was occupying the seat at her left and at his other side sat Jormundur. Lady Lorana and her son, Icarus, were also present, sitting two seats away from Nasuada's right; Narheim, commander of the dwarven troops, Nar Garzhvog, the Urgal chief, Trianna, the head spellcaster of Du Vrangr Gata, Fadawar, and the Council of Elders were there as well. Fadawar's arms were still covered in bandages like Nasuada. Their wounds from the Trial of the Long Knives haven't completely healed yet.

"Ah! Eragon, Saphira, Arya! You're just in time," Nasuada said as she jestured to Eragon and Arya to take the seats on her right. "Please take your seats that we may be able to start our meeting now."

Arya bowed her head slightly in response and Eragon said, "Yes, My Lady." He took the empty seat at Nasuada's right while Arya sat on his other side.

"Now," Nasuada started when everyone was seated. "I want to be sure that we are ready before we make plans on capturing Bellatona. Narheim, do you have any news from King Orrin?"

"Indeed, Lady Nasuada," replied Narheim. "A messenger arrived yesterday and told me that the King and the army already left the city of Dauth and are marching towards us as we speak. I believe they will be joining us in a few more days."

"That is good news. I will be expecting them to join our upcoming battle in Bellatona. How about the Du Vrangr Gata? Were you able to replicate the spell that Galbatorix used on his men so that they may not feel any pain?"

"We think so, Your Majesty," Trianna answered. "But we are not entirely sure for we need to test our spells and we require volunteers to do that."

"I see," said Nasuada, eyes focused on Trianna. There was a moment of pause and then she spoke. "Very well. Jormundur, I want you to gather all of our soldiers and I want you to ask them if they are willing to be like the men-who-feel-no-pain. Explain the situation clearly to them. It is highly possible that they may not like the idea – I, myself do not like it as well – but this may be the only way to defeat the Empire's army."

"Yes, my lady," Jormundur bowed.

"And I would have to ask you to do the same with your men, Lord Icarus and Lady Lorana, King Orrin, Nar Garzhvog."

"I will tell them myself, Lady Nasuada," said Icarus. King Orrin nodded his head.

"You can on us, Lady Nightstalker," grunted Nar Garzhvog.

"Thank you. I want regular reports to me about the tasks I have assigned to you. I will call for another meeting once everyone is ready. We shall march to Bellatona soon, there is no point delaying it. The sooner we attack, the better since they won't have the time to prepare. That is all I have to say. You may all go. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya, please stay. I wish to discuss another matter with you."

One by one, the people who attended the meeting began to leaving after giving their respects to Nasuada, Eragon, Arya, and Saphira. King Orrin was the last person to leave and he seemed very reluctant when he did. It was clear that he wanted to stay and listen to what Nasuada had to say to Eragon, Saphira, and Arya, but Saphira's glare and growl made him scurry out of Nasuada's tent. When all of them were gone, Nasuada let out a sigh of relief.

"You saved me the trouble of convincing Orrin to leave us alone, Saphira," said Nasuada. "I'm not sure if I could even convince him to."

_Being a 20-foot creature with massive fangs has a lot of advantages, too. You must realize that, Nasuada, _Saphira joked. They all laughed.

"But we have to be vigilant," said Arya. "We don't want our conversation to fall into the wrong ears." She closed her eyes and intoned: "_Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya…_it is safe to speak now."

"Thank you, Arya," Nasuada smiled. But her smile slowly faded and her tone suddenly became grave. "Has Glaedr contacted you, Eragon?"

"No, not yet," Eragon said sadly. "He still hasn't recovered."

Nasuada stood up and began pacing around the tent. "Have you tried talking to him?"

_We haven't,_ said Saphira. _We dare not disturb him from mourning his loss. Eragon and I decided that we should let him calm down on his own._

"I understand, but our time is very limited. What if it takes him years, decades to recover? We cannot wait that long for him."

_Give Glaedr more time, Nasuada, _said Saphira. _Glaedr has lived for many, many centuries and he has been with Oromis all his life. The bond between a dragon and his rider is deeper than any bond that can exist between humans or elves or dwarves or any race. Eragon and I are connected mentally and emotionally. Try to imagine how Glaedr feels right now that his companion whom he shared all of his memories and feelings with is no longer there to be with him."_

"One of the loneliest moments in my life was when I was left behind in Dras-Leona and had to travel on foot for days without Saphira," Eragon added.

_But your loneliness was short-lived, _Saphira said, withdrawing from Arya and Nasuada's minds so that Eragon was the one one who heard it. _I believe you met Arya on your way back to the Varden. The emotions you've felt then were far from lonely if I can recall them correctly…_

Eragon turned a deep shade of red. _Saphira!_

Nasuada looked from the blushing Eragon to Saphira who appeared to be smirking, aware of the silent exchange between the two. She just shook her head in confusion.

"Alright, I understand," she said. "I will not force you to bother Glaedr. But we must face the fact that we have very little time. What do you plan to do, Eragon, now that you know how to defeat Galbatorix?"

"Saphira and I thought about it and the solutions we came up with are –"

– _to separate Galbatorix from the Eldunarya as far as possible or –_

"– to look for other Eldunarya that are not in Galbatorix's possession."

_The first option seems to be too far-fetched because for us to be able to do that –_

"We have to be face to face with Galbatorix. We believe that he always keeps the Eldunarya with him at all times –"

– _Except for those he gave to Murtagh –_

"Stop!" exclaimed Nasuada. "Okay, I get it. You don't have to do a duet." Eragon grinned at this. He and Saphira did it again without realizing it. "So you are going to look for the other Eldunarya?" Nasuada continued. "I assume you know where to look for them."

Eragon gulped. "Ah…well, about that…we have no idea where to look, actually…"

"What?!" Nasuada almost shouted. "What are you going to do if you don't know where to loo—"

"That is what I want to talk to you about, Lady Nasuada," Arya interjected. Eragon, Saphira, and Nasuada stared at her. They were taken aback by the sudden interruption, especially by Arya.

"What is it, Ambassador?" asked Nasuada.

Arya's eyes found Eragon's. "I would like to help Eragon look for the Eldunarya."

* * *

**You know what I want. *wink* REVIEW!!!**

**Ix  
**


	3. Distraction

**Disclaimer:** Christopher Paolini owns everything.

**Author's note:** I'm back with the 3rd chapter! Yay! Sorry if took me a while to update. I was busy working on an art to accompany this fic. ;) I'm an art student and I enjoy drawing stuff more than writing. I dunno what possessed me write this fic, to tell you the truth. I placed the link to my drawing somewhere inside this fic, you'll be able to spot it if you read the whole thing. I do hope the link works though...

_30 minutes later..._

Okay, the link doesn't work. Ack, fail. I posted the link on my profile instead. If you have time, please look at it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter III: Distractions**

_What's on your mind, Little One?_

Eragon lay beside Saphira on a clearing near the camp that evening. It was a cloudless night and the stars were very visible in the sky yet Eragon took no notice of them. He appeared to be looking at them but his mind was elsewhere, drowning with thoughts of Arya.

_Oh, it's nothing, _Eragon lied as his mind played the scene again and again in his mind.

* * *

"I would like to help Eragon look for the Eldunarya."

Nasuada raised her eyebrows, Eragon gapped at her, and Saphira looked at her curiously. After a few heartbeats, Nasuada broke the silence.

"What led you to this decision, Ambassador?" inquired Nasuada.

"Looking for the Eldunarya will be a difficult task and it cannot be done by a single rider and a dragon," Arya reasoned. "Those Eldunarya can be anywhere in Alagaesia. I can help Eragon think of places on where look. Two minds are better than one, as they say."

Nasuada frowned. "So you wish to go with them on this mission? Can't Eragon and Saphira do this by themselves?" She sounded like she was jealous but Eragon wasn't sure.

"They might encounter a lot of the Empire's soldiers on their journey. I am not questioning Eragon and Saphira's prowess in fighting for I am certain that they are capable of defending themselves. But no matter how good you are in battle, one can never know what might happen. What if they encounter Murtagh and Thorn? They wouldn't be able to defeat them without Blodhgarm and the others. But if I go with them, I could distract Murtagh and Thorn and provide enough time for Eragon and Saphira to escape."

"And what? Let them take you back to Uru'baen so Galbatorix could torture you?" Eragon said, outraged by the idea. "I will not allow you to do that, Arya –"

"I get your point,"said Nasuada, cutting Eragon's words. "But Eragon is right. You are too important to lose. And the people will wonder if the two of you suddenly disappear. What will be our excuse?"

"Blodhgarm would be able to create an imitation of Eragon once more but it would be impossible for them to create one for Saphira. We have no choice but to tell them the truth – that you sent us on a mission."

"Why don't we send another person to go with Eragon to save us all that trouble? Perhaps…Nar Garzhvog? He had traveled with Eragon before."

"It is important that we accomplish this mission soon as possible and Nar Garzhvog wouldn't be able to keep up with Eragon. Only an elf is capable of doing that."

"Then let us send Blodhgarm with him, then."

"But can we trust Blodhgarm with the information about the Eldunari?"

"We can't tell anyone else about it, Oromis and Glaedr told me not to if it is not really, really necessary," said Eragon. "Let Arya come with us, my Lady."

"Eager to be alone with her, aren't we?" Nasuada muttered under her breath. If it weren't for Eragon's enhanced senses, he wouldn't be able to hear that comment. Apparently, Arya heard it, too. Eragon blushed and Arya pursed her lips. Then Nasuada sighed. "Have you discussed this with the Queen?"

Arya stiffened. "I have yet to discuss it with her. But I wanted to ask for your permission first before I ask the Queen."

"I see." The Nasuada turned to Saphira. "And what do you say about this?"

_I would love to travel again with you, Arya Svit-kona. It would be an honor to have you by my side when we do this mission and I am sure Eragon agrees with me._

The corners of Arya's mouth lifted into a smile. "Thank you, Saphira."

"Very well," Nasuada agreed reluctantly. "You are not under my command whatsoever but since it was you who asked for my permission, then I will give it to you. Arya, you may accompany Eragon and Saphira on their quest."

* * *

Eragon smiled at the memory. He didn't know what possessed Arya to convince Nasuada like that but whatever the reason was, it made him really happy.

_Don't try hiding it from me, _said Saphira. _No matter how hard you try to block your thoughts from me, I will find out eventually. Though it is pretty obvious that you're thinking about what happened earlier._

Eragon chuckled. _Nothing escapes you, my dragon. Aye, what Arya said made me happy. But I must admit it made me curious as to why she really did that._

_You don't believe what Arya said?_

_No, no, no…it's not that I don't believe her. It's just…is she really worried about us? Is that why she's coming with us?_

_Perhaps. I do not see anything wrong with that. Arya is our friend after all, is she not?_

_Then she must be really concerned about us. She must really care for us…for me…_

Saphira regarded him with a sapphire eye. _Little one…_

"I know, I know," Eragon said out loud. "She probably didn't mean it _that _way; she practically rejected me twice already. It just that I can't stop myself from thinking that maybe – just _maybe _– there's still hope for me…for us. You know what I mean?"

_We don't know exactly what is going on in Arya's mind. You could try asking her about it but I doubt she would relay her reasons for doing this to you. I don't want you to get hurt again, Eragon._

Eragon sighed. "She can't possibly hurt me more than she had done before. But maybe you're right…maybe I should just give up and forget this feeling that I have for her."

Saphira wrapped her wing round the two of them. _You'll be fine, Little One. I am here._

* * *

The next day, Eragon walked miserably towards the dueling grounds where the soldiers practice their swordsmanship. Arya told him to meet her there before they start doing their research. He was still in a awful mood because of his and Saphira's conversation last night and not even Saphira's constant joking and teasing was able to cheer him up.

Eragon stopped in his tracks when he saw that Arya was already there, leaning against a nearby tree and a bird perched on her hand*. He saw her lips move and mutter something to the bird but he was too far to hear it. Arya smiled as the bird took off and this made his heart skip a beat.

_How can I give up when all she has to do is to stand there and smile to make me fall in love with her again?_

_I never said that it's going to be easy, _said Saphira as she continued to walk towards Arya. When Arya noticed them, she moved towards them.

"Eragon, Saphira," she nooded to both of them. "I wanted you to meet me here because I want to test Eragon's fighting skills once more before we proceed. It's been a while since we both practiced our swordsmanship and we have to be at our best if we are to go on this mission alone.

"Now take your sword and spar with me, Shur'tugal."

Eragon was in no mood to spar but he was in no mood to argue or reason with her either. So he unsheathed Brising and proceeded to guarding his blade.

"Geuloth du knifr," he muttered and he heard Arya do the same with hers.

As they began circling each other, Eragon was reminded of an occurrence very similar to this that happened back in Farthen Dur. Arya was dancing with him back then as well, her movements elegant and graceful as she dodged all of his attacks. She wore the same fierce expression, fire burning in her eyes.

That was the first time Eragon saw Arya conscious, the first time he saw those emerald eyes looking into his. He remembered being captivated by those eyes and the feeling of wanting to drown in them forever.

And that was exactly how Eragon felt right now.

Before Eragon could realize what was happening, Brisingr was twisted out of his hand and fell on the ground. Then he found the tip of Arya's sword in front of his eyes.

"Dead," she said. She lowered her blade and frowned. "What's wrong Eragon? Something is bothering you."

_It's you who's bothering me, _Eragon thought to himself as he moved to recover his sword from the ground. "It's nothing, Arya. I am fine."

Arya looked at him for a long while. Eragon avoided her gaze, afraid that she might force him to talk. But then placed her sword back in its sheath and said, "If you say so. We shall do this again tomorrow and in the following days to keep both of us fit for battle. Come, let us head back to your tent and discuss our mission. I brought the scrolls I borrowed from Lady Lorana's study, including some of mine. We might find things that could give us clues about the Eldunarya's whereabouts." Then she started walking towards Eragon's tent.

_What am I going to do, Saphira? _Eragon thought. _I can't concentrate when I'm with her but_ _I can't give her up either…_

_I think this is what Arya meant when she said that she'll only be a distraction to you. And I am beginning to agree with her. Be strong._

Eragon groaned as he and Saphira followed Arya back to their tent. He closed his eyes and thought, _This has to end.

* * *

_

So what do you think of this chapter? My drawing sucks, right?

Tell me your opinions! All you'll have to do is click the "Review this Chapter" button at the bottom of this page! ;)  
Reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. The Arrival of the Dwarves

**Disclaimer:** Eragon owns Arya and Arya owns Eragon! *squee*

**Author's note:** Sorry for another late update. Our internet connection's faulty so I wasn't able to post this chapter earlier. I had difficulty writing this one because this chapter is in Arya's perspective. I'm not sure if I got her character right, though...please tell me what you think about it. :) I also posted another Inheritance cycle fanart on my deviantArt account. When you have nothing else to do, please check it out. It's entitled "The Rider and the Princess." There's another art there with the same title (and a very good one!) so do not be confused. My username in deviantart is Tutchangers. Don't forget to visit my gallery. ;P

And thank you again to my reviewers! To** Pie in the Face** and to **Mo the Forensic One**, my frequent reviewers, this chapter's for you. ^^

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Arrival of the Dwarves**

Arya allowed her eyes to drift back to Eragon's face. He was sitting across from her and appeared to be reading one of the scrolls Arya brought with her. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration but kept on fidgeting in his seat, sighing and scratching his head as if he couldn't really focus on what he was reading.

It was the third day since Arya asked permission from Nasuada to accompany Eragon. In the morning, they would spar and every single day, without fail, Arya would defeat Eragon without breaking a sweat. She tried asking him countless of times on what were bothering him but Eragon would always shake it off, avoid meeting her eyes, and say that she need not worry about him. Arya did not press him on the matter since it was not in her nature to pry on other people's lives but she could not help but wonder what was going on inside his head. She had never seen Eragon like this before and was a bit surprised that it bothered her so much to see him like this.

Now she had enough. She could no longer stand his constant sighing and fidgeting. She would confront Eragon even if it means going against her principle. She would force him to look at her and tell her what's bothering him.

So when Eragon let out a heavy sigh once more, Arya dropped her scroll on the table, a little more loudly than she intended. Eragon nearly jumped off his seat.

"Eragon," she said with all the authority she could muster. She saw him flinch from this. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" said Eragon, his voice a pitch higher than normal. "Nothing's wrong, Arya –"

"No. You are not usually like this; something is obviously going on inside of your mind. I cannot allow this to continue. I'm going to have to ask you to tell me what's bothering you because we cannot work properly if both of us are distracted. _Will you please look at me?_"

Eragon froze. He bit his lip and slowly turned to look at her, finally meeting her eyes. Arya's tone softened when she saw the pained look in them. She quietly said, "Tell me. I want to be of help to you."

"Why?" he said. "Why do you want to help me?"

Arya was taken aback by his question but she didn't let it show on her face. "Because I care about you and Saphira," she said calmly. She looked deeply into his eyes and added, "Fricai onr eka eddyr." _I am your friend._

Eragon gave a weak smile and looked at the scroll on his lap. "Yes…a friend. Only a friend."

Arya's face fell when she realized what Eragon was trying to tell her. How many times does she have to break the poor boy's heart for him to understand that this silly infatuation of his can never be?

_But is it really just an infatuation? _A soft voice in the back of her head said. She ignored it.

She was about to tell Eragon that nothing good will come out of this infatuation of his, that they can never be together because of a lot of reasons, and it would be best if he would just stop this foolishness. She opened her mouth to tell him this but he cut her off.

"I've been thinking about it for days now and I apologize if made you worry. But I finally made my decision. There's no need for this to continue when there's no hope for me." Eragon lifted his gaze to meet her eyes again. Arya was caught off guard by his piercing eyes. She held her breath as she waited for him to continue.

"I will now stop pursuing you, Arya Svit-kona," he said.

Before Arya could completely process what Eragon said, a blaring sound of a horn was heard outside. With a swift movement, Arya grabbed her sword and she saw in the corner of her eye that Eragon did the same. She was about run out of the tent to rally the other elves when someone shouted, "The dwarves have arrived!"

"Orik," said Eragon and he jumped to his feet, grinning. He quickly ran out of the tent and Arya followed him.

Nasuada and her Nighthawks were already at the gates when they arrived. When she saw them, she smiled and said, "Finally, my vassal has arrived." Then she wrapped her arm around Eragon's and pulled him to stand beside her. Arya eyed their linked arms longer than necessary as a buzzing sound started in her ear. It grew louder the longer she stared at them and it was starting to annoy her. She frowned and averted her eyes to look elsewhere and the buzzing began to fade.

A huge number of dwarves were approaching the gates of Feinster and it took them a couple of minutes to completely traverse the remaining distance. Orik, the new hailed King of the Dwarves was at the lead. When they arrived at the gates, Nasuada greeted them.

"King Orik," she said as she stepped forward to welcome them, arm still around Eragon's. The buzzing in Arya's ear began again.

"My Lady," Orik replied, taking Nasuada's hand and kissing it. Then Eragon stepped forward, letting go of Nasuada's arm and beaming broadly at Orik. "Eragon!" bellowed the dwarf and proceeded into giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Your Majesty," said Eragon when the broke their embrace.

Orik chuckled. "Eta! Who are you calling 'Your Majesty?' Haven't I told you not to call me that, eh? We are brothers! Brothers, you hear me?"

"Eragon has difficulty understanding those kinds of agreement," Arya said as she moved forward to give her regards to the new Dwarven King. Then she touched two fingers to her lips and inclined her head.

"Ah, Princess Arya, how are you?" Orik bowed. Arya stiffened and Eragon leaned down to whisper in Orik's ear. Only Eragon and Orik knew Arya's true status among the elves. She was not only the Elven Ambassador but she was also the only daughter of Queen Islanzadi, making her the Princess of the Elves. It was clear that this was what Eragon whispered to Orik when the dwarf quickly cleared his throat and looked apologetically at Arya. It was a good thing Nasuada didn't notice anything wrong from it.

"Enough of these pleasantries," said Nasuada. "I know you've traveled far and you probably wish to have some rest before you do anything else but there is a matter that I wish to discuss with you, King Orik. We need to talk about our attack on Bellatona."

"I don't mind, Nasuada," Orik said. "Where do you want to discuss this matter?"

"Follow me then, King Orik."

* * *

Eragon found himself in Nasuada's pavilion once again. Nasuada quickly informed Orik about the things that occurred in the past few days and about their plans for the upcoming battle. Tears formed in Orik's eyes when she told him about Oromis and Glaedr's death.

"Barzul!" he cursed under his breath, his whole body shaking. "I will never forgive Morzan's son and that dragon of his. I will not stop fighting until I make sure both of their bodies are being feasted on by vultures!"

"But it was Galbatorix who killed them, Orik." Eragon tried defending his half brother. "He controlled Murtagh's body to kill Oromis."

"Was Murtagh under Galbatorix spell when he murdered Hrothgar? No, Eragon…Murtagh was in complete control of his body back then. They deserve to die." Orik narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "You swore you would avenge Hrothgar's death. Have you forgotten already?"

Eragon clenched his jaw. "No, brother, I haven't forgotten. I will keep my word as a Dragon Rider and as a member of Durgrimst Ingeitum."

Orik nodded and turned back to Nasuada. "If you have nothing else to tell me, my Lady, I would like to go to my quarters and rest my limbs."

"Yes, you may go. And thank you for your time, my friend." Nasuada smiled at him. Orik inclined his head and left. She then turned her attention to Arya and Eragon.

"Any good news from the two of you?" she inquired. "How is Glaedr?"

Eragon shook his head. "Still no word from him."

"How about your mission?"

"Eragon and I have already decided to go to the island of Vroengard and visit the home of the Rider before the Fall in Doru Araeba," Arya stated. "Eragon told me Oromis and Glaedr said that the other Eldunarya might not be there but both of us agreed that we might find clues there."

Nasuada's eyes widened. "Vroengard? But that place is miles and miles from here! It would take weeks to travel there."

"But it is the place where we can likely find the Eldunarya," Eragon reasoned. "We will travel as fast as we can."

Nasuada sighed. "Very well. I guess it's too much for me to expect you to return to us for the battle of Belatona. But try to be back when we seize Dras Leona. I can give both of you three to four weeks to accomplish this, no more. Once you and Saphira leave, it would only be a matter of time for Galbatorix to notice your absence. He would either send Murtagh and Thorn to attack us or to look for you. But that is after making sure that they are prepared for any more surprises from us. Galbatorix was probably quite shaken when Oromis and Glaedr showed up.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible, my Lady," said Eragon.

"Good. We cannot delay it any further now that the dwarves are already here. I want you and Arya to leave tomorrow before sunrise while most of us are still sleeping."

"As you wish, Nasuada," said Arya.

* * *

**Wheeeew...so, was she in character or what? Review!**


	5. The Long Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** The usual. XD

**Author's note:** Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. The good feedback really makes me want to finish this story as soon as possible. If only I could organize my thoughts...This chapter is shorter than my original plan because I had to edit out a scene from cause I think it's a bit too early for it. ;) Btw, this chappie alternates from Eragon's POV to Arya's so don't be confused.

* * *

**Chapter V: The Long Journey Begins  
**

Eragon woke up to sound of loud whistling in his ear. It took him a moment to realize that it was the spell that he casted to wake himself up. He quickly muttered 'letta' to stop the whistling and took a deep breath to clear his head.

Today was the day he, Saphira, and Arya were to leave in search for the other Eldunarya. It was a journey full of uncertainties and there was a chance that it could yield no results, but for Eragon, it was better to try and do something rather than to wait for Galbatorix to finish them all off.

_Ah, so you are finally awake, my Rider, _Saphira suddenly said.

_Good morning, Saphira, _Eragon greeted her as he stretched his arms above his head.

_Good morning to you as well. It took ages for that spell of yours to serve its purpose of waking you up. We are already late, Eragon, so I suggest you get up and start preparing. I think Nasuada and Arya are already waiting for us at the gates._

Eragon's stomach lurched at the mention of Arya's name. As much as he wanted to just forget everything that he had told her yesterday, the memory kept on playing over and over in his head.

_Ah, Saphira, what was I thinking? _ He thought. _Telling her that was completely unnecessary! She probably thought that I already got over her ages ago when I stopped my advances. Why do I have to remind her of my foolishness? Why can't I just leave her alone? Now she's going to ignore me for the rest of our trip, I just know it. I won't be able to face her now…_

_ Stop worrying about it, Eragon. I thought you wouldn't let thoughts of Arya trouble you anymore?_

_ I thought so too, Saphira, but when I remember what I've done, I just want to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself in it –_

_ Listen to me, Little One –_

_ –What I said to her was really embarrassing. Good thing the arrival of the dwarves interrupted us before I could say anything more stupid –_

_ Look, there's nothing to be worried about –_

_ –But I'm really confused about what I feel right now. I'm relieved that Arya didn't bring it up again after talking to Nasuada but kind of wanted her to talk to confront me about it –_

_ Eragon._

_ –because that would mean that she was actually thinking about what I said and –_

_ ERAGON! _Saphira finally shouted. _Stop making a fuss already and starting preparing!_

Shaken, Eragon started dressing up. He wore his favorite tunic that was given to him by the elves when they stayed in Ellesmera and buckled the belt of Beloth the Wise around his waist. He was packing his armor inside his bag, carefully placing Glaedr's Eldunari on top of it when Saphira spoke.

_Don't worry about Arya. I'm sure she just didn't have the time to talk to you about what you said. Or maybe she thinks that there's no need for her to mention it anymore since you already made your decision._

Eragon exhaled. _Well, if what you said is true, then I think Arya's right. I already made my decision and I should stick to it. I won't go back on my word._

Saphira hummed her approval.

* * *

Arya looked at the horizon as she and Nasuada stood at the gates, waiting for Eragon and Saphira to arrive.

"Eragon is late once again," stated Nasuada, slightly amused.

Arya smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if Saphira made the right choice in choosing her Rider. Eragon is very young – just a boy of eighteen."

"You may be right but he has seen and experienced things that most men haven't. A heavy burden was placed upon his shoulders and he was forced to grow up because of it. He wasn't able to enjoy his life like most of the people his age. He had to learn a lot in just a short period of time and has become wise enough to make the right decisions that could affect not only him but all of Alagaesia. He has also accomplished things no grown man has ever done before. He may only be eighteen but he is no longer the boy that you think he is."

"Indeed, you are right," she muttered quietly. _But he is still too young to be pursuing me. He must have realized that when he said those things to me. I should have known better. He is no different from the man whom Linnea loved…_

Arya did her best not to dwell upon what Eragon told her. She succeeded for a while until she was finally alone in her tent with nothing to occupy herself with.

What made him reach that decision so suddenly? She had thought. Was that the reason why he couldn't focus on his work? Was she really disturbing him so much?

_ "There's no need for this to continue when there's no hope for me…"_

Yes, she told him to stop pursuing her because they will never be together. But was he really that easy to convince? How could he give up so easily?

_"I will now stop pursuing you, Arya Svit-kona."_

Arya moaned. Why was she so worked up about this? She wanted this, right? She wanted him to stop going after her, right? Then why is she so perturbed now that he decided to follow what she told him?

"I assume you have already spoken to Queen Islanzadi about this. I don't want any more misunderstanding between the Varden and the elves. We do not want to lose their support when we need it the most," said Nasuada, disrupting her thoughts.

"I have spoken to her and she has given me permission as well," Arya said, glad for her interruption. She had asked for her mother's permission the night before.

"That is good."

* * *

Eragon wasn't surprised to find Arya and Nasuada already waiting for him at the gates. Arya was wearing the same black tunic and leggings she wore when he first saw her and when they traveled together from Farthen Dur to Ellesmera. Her hair was not in its usual ponytail and it fell freely on her shoulders. Eragon became slightly breathless as he looked at her but shook his head vigoriously when he realized what he was doing. He started chanting '_stop thinking of her'_ in his head.

"You are late, Eragon," Nasuada said when he stood in front of her.

"I beg your pardon, My Lady," said Eragon. "But I have no excuse for my tardiness."

"No matter. We are already behind schedule so I won't cause any more delays. You and Arya better leave now. The sun is already rising."

"Aye." Eragon turned to Arya and she nodded. Eragon easily climbed on Saphira's back and before he could think, held a hand to help Arya up. She stared at him for a long time, making Eragon blush. He was about to withdrew his hand when Arya suddenly took it and pulled herself up and placed herself on the saddle behind him.

"Stay safe, all of you," said Nasuada. "Fly swiftly, Saphira, and may your swords remain sharp, Eragon, Arya."

"Let us be off," he heard Arya said as she slowly placed her arms around his waist. He nodded and said to Saphira: _Fly, my dragon!_

She roared her reply and with a mighty flap of her wings, they were gone.

* * *

**And so their loooong journey begins. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**

**Ix  
**


	6. Over the Mountains

Disclaimer: CP owns the Inheritance cycle and all of its characters.

Author's note: Wow, wow, wow! Thanks for the much loved reviews, people! Thank you to kmc995 and to xSlyLeafx for those multiple reviews. :) From now on, I will try to reply to every single review that I get. And as a thank you gift, I made another EragonxArya fanart! YAY! Go check my profile for the link or go look for it in deviantart. It's entitled "Shadeslayers' Duel" I know, I know...It's a lame title. But I couldn't think of anything else that would fit the scene. If you have suggestions, let me know. ;) Now, on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Over the Mountains**

Clouds billowed around Saphira as they flew towards the mountains. Saphira was quite enthusiastic about this trip because she had been looking forward to seeing the old home of the Riders. It had also been ages since she had the opportunity to fly with Eragon and this was the great opportunity to do so. She was also glad that Arya came with them.

Saphira had grown fond of the Elven princess after spending all those times with her. She wouldn't even brush other people's minds if it wasn't really necessary but it she didn't mind opening hers to Arya's at all. She was the only person Saphira truly trust aside from Eragon. Perhaps this was because she had felt Arya's presence even before she even hatched, risking her life to protect the egg she was in. Or maybe because of Eragon's feelings for the said elf affected her as well. Not that Saphira minded, she actually approved his feelings for her. She wanted Arya to together with her Rider, no one else.

But then Saphira saw Arya rejected Eragon and felt his pain flow through their connection. Yes, it was true that she wanted Arya to be with Eragon, to see both of them happy, but seeing him getting rejected again and again pained her as well. From then on, Saphira promised herself that he would never let Eragon feel that pain again. She would help him forget about Arya even if it was against her will.

Saphira felt Eragon fidget in his seat. He and Arya had been silent since they left Feinster and until now, no one of them had spoken a single word.

_Well, this is awkward, _Eragon thought. _I can no longer stand this silence; I have to break it somehow. I have to start a conversation with her but I don't know what to talk about._

_ Why don't you try reviewing our plans with her? _Saphira suggested.

_Right. _Clearing his throat, Eragon said, "So if I am not mistaken, we travel through these mountains, cross Toark River, pass by the city of Teirm, then to the city of Narda. From there, we cross the sea to get to the island of Vroengard. Correct?"

Eragon waited for her reply but none came. Worried, he twisted his body to be able to look at her behind him. She was staring intently on one of the scales on Saphira's back, eyebrows furrowed. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't able to hear Eragon's words.

"Arya?" said Eragon.

She blinked and looked at him as if she just realized that he was there. "What is it, Eragon?" she said. Eragon repeated everything that he said for her benefit.

"Indeed," she said. "It is safer to travel through the Spine to avoid Galbatorix's men. Though I'm afraid we cannot avoid the cities of Teirm and Narda. We just have to be extra careful when we get to those cities."

"People will immediately report us to the Empire's soldiers when the people in those cities see our ears," Eragon said as he absent-mindedly touched the tips of his ears.

"I can teach you the words that I once used to alter my appearance when we met in the village of Eastcroft. Would you like me to teach them to you now?" Eragon nodded so Arya taught him the different words to change his facial features for the rest of the day.

When dusk arrived, they were already at the mountains. Saphira landed on one of the cliffs and there they made their camp. Eragon started the fire while Arya took out the herbs and roots that she brought with her out of the saddlebags.

"I apologize if I didn't bring anything for you, Saphira," said Arya.

_No matter, _Saphira replied. _I already ate my fill before leaving Feinster so I won't be needing it for a while. I can also hunt anytime I want to._

Arya nodded then after removing her traveling cloak, she and Eragon sat around the fire and ate in silence. When both of them were finished, Arya stood up and retrieved her swordfrom her bag and she took Eragon's as well. She tossed Brisingr to him and he caught it.

"Spar with me once more, Shadeslayer," Arya said, almost playfully while she tied her hair. Eragon grinned and stood up as well.

"I will not lose to you this time, _Shadeslayer_" he replied as he removed his blade form its sheath and uttered the spell to guard his sword. Eragon tried hard to keep his concentration this time, determined to win the duel. He kept on chanting 'she's not Arya…she's not Arya…' in his head.

It was Arya who made the first move and lunged at Eragon. He quickly moved his sword to parry Arya's. Sparks flew from the metal as their blades clash with a deafening sound.

The corners of Arya's mouth lifted into a smile. "Welcome back, Shadeslayer," she said. Eragon replied with a smirk of his own.

They continued to dance faster and faster with each other around the fire, casting shadows about their camp as they did. Most of the time, it was Arya who continued to rain a score of blows upon Eragon, which he dodged by arching his back or jumping away from Arya's blade or blocked by using Brisingr.

Their duel lasted for minutes, neither of them wanting to give up. Alas, Arya finally stopped her attacks and said "Enough" with a loud and clear voice. Eragon immediately halted and lowered his sword. He was breathing heavily and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He looked at Arya and noticed that she was also panting.

She returned her sword back in its sheath. "Brom has taught you well."

Eragon grinned sheepishly. "That old man had serious skills." Then his face fell when he remembered Brom. "And I didn't even have the chance to call that old man father…"

Arya, sensing his distress, hastily changed the subject. "Let us get some rest. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

Eragon nodded and he stretched himself on a patch of grass beside the resting Saphira. He closed his eyes and drifted into his waking dreams with thoughts of his father.

* * *

They continued their journey early the next day, tracing their path across the Spine. Sahira had to fly higher than the clouds where that temperature had dropped measurably to be able to fly above the mountains. Eragon and Arya had to wrap themselves with layers and layers of cloth to avoid freezing to death.

Eragon glanced at Arya sitting behind him and saw that she was deep in thought once again, gazing at the mountains below them.

_Something is really troubling Arya, _Eragon stated to Saphira. _She has been like this since we left. She's a lot quieter than usual and I find it hard to get her full attention when I talk to her which is really odd. Do you know what's distracting her?_

_ I have no idea, Eragon. Did anything happen last night while I was sleeping?_

_ Nothing that would trouble her this much. Both of us was in a good mood last night, actually, then she commented that Brom taught me well and…wait, is she thinking about that? Is she worried that I got upset because of what she said? _Then, without waiting for Saphira's reply, he turned to Arya.

"Arya?" Eragon almost shouted over the wind.

"Hmm?" she said, still looking at the mountains.

Eragon swallowed. "If you are worried about upsetting me with what you said last night, please stop. There's nothing to be worried about, really."

"Thank you for your concern, Eragon, but I wasn't just thinking about that," she said quietly that Eragon had to strain his ears just to be able to hear it. He was about to ask her about it again when she continued. "But we could drop by the city of Kuasta. Only if you want to, that is."

Confused, Eragon asked, "Why would I want to go there?"

Arya finally turned to look at him and blinked. "I thought you'd want to see Brom's birthplace."

"Oh." Eragon felt his face burn. He had totally forgotten about that. Oromis had mentioned it to him before. He said that Brom came from Kuasta and that he practiced strange customs and beliefs when he first arrived at the Order of the Riders. Yes, he'd love to see how his father lived before and he told Arya this.

She nodded. "To Kuasta, then." And turned back to look at the mountains once more.

_Arya could deny that she was thinking about what she said to you last night, _Saphira said to Eragon. _But she was actually thinking of ways to cheer you up that she was able to come up with the thought of visiting Kuasta. Arya really does care about you, Eragon._

Eragon couldn't stop himself from smiling.

* * *

**Things are looking good for Eragon! *wink***

**Review!**

**Ix  
**


	7. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer:** Christopher Paolini is a genius! lol

**Author's note:** Okay, I'm back with another chapter! *grins* No fanart to accompany this one though...I'm busy drawing Jill Valentine, you see. I commissioned myself to do it. XD lol Anyway, I had difficulty writing this chapter because of Arya...again. You'll understand when you read it. :)

* * *

**Chapter VII: Memories of the Past**

Saphira was so fast that they arrived at Kuasta by sunset. They landed at the mountain closest to the city so that Saphira could hide there. Arya and Eragon decided that they should spend the night in the city to avoid suspicion on the event that someone from the city saw their camp. Eragon turned his back to Arya as she changed to the same dress that she wore when they traveled together in the Empire. He decided to check on Saphira before they go.

_Will you be okay alone, Saphira? _He said to her while he stroked her neck.

_I will be fine, Little One, _she replied tiredly, her eyes already drooping. _It will only be for a day. I will use this time to recuperate and hunt as well. I was able to saw a couple of good preys in the mountains._

_ Promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm away, _he teased her.

Saphira growled. _No, you take care of yourself. And Arya as well._

_ I will though I doubt that she'll need a babysitter. _They both laughed at this.

Arya walked beside Eragon having finished dressing up. She slung her pack around her shoulders and handed Eragon his. Touching two fingers to her lips, she said to Saphira, "Stay safe, Saphira Brightscales."

_And the same goes for you, Arya Drottningu. Take care of Eragon for me._

"I don't need to be taken care of. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." Eragon scowled.

Arya smiled. "I will, Saphira." Then she turned to Eragon. "First, we must tend to our appearance before we go."

"Right." He started muttering the spell to make him look less like an elf and more like a human. He felt a slight prickling in his ears as it became rounded once more and the area around his eyes started to itch as his eyes became less slanted. He had to resist the urge to scratch them. When it was over, Eragon took a small mirror from his pack and looked at his reflection. He looked like the way he did before the Blood-Oath Celebration.

"People will still recognize you," Arya said when she scrutinized what he had done to his face. She had already altered her own and now appeared to be a human. A very beautiful human woman. "You face is posted on every city here in Alagaesia, remember? You have to do more than that."

She took another step towards him so that they were mere inches away and gently cupped his face with her right hand. She started murmuring in the Ancient language but Eragon wasn't able to discern its meaning because of the incredible itching and slight pain that he felt all over his face. He closed his eyes as he felt his jaw contract, his cheekbone becoming more pronounced, his nose lengthening, and his hair growing longer. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Arya's emerald ones staring at him intently, so full of pain, longing…and love. Tears began to form in them.

Alarmed, Eragon said, "Arya, what's wrong?"

Pulling her hand away from his face, she immediately said, "I'm sorry," and walked away.

Confusion overwhelmed Eragon. What happened to his face that made Arya act like that? He looked at his reflection, curious as to what Arya saw. A completely different person was staring back at him, yet this person looked strangely familiar. He had seen this person before in Ellesmera, in Arya's quarters to be precise when he came to apologize to her. This was the face of the younger elf in one of Arya's fairths hanging on her wall beside the one that she made of her father…

"Faolin," Eragon murmured, finally realizing who that person was.

* * *

Arya finally stopped walking and stood behind a tree, away from Eragon and Saphira's view. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she immediately wiped them, cursing herself for being so careless and weak. Why did she have to inflict this again upon herself? And she had to hurt Eragon as well in the process.

_No, he deserves it, _another part of her said. _It's his punishment for making me remember about him…_

Earlier that day as she gazed at the mountains while riding on Saphira's back, a lot of things entered Arya's mind: The Eldunari, Glaedr, Vroengard, and – tried as hard as she could to avoid including him from her thoughts – Eragon. The boy – _No, man, _she corrected herself – appeared to be so clueless to what he was making her feel right now. How could he simply pass her his distraction just by saying those words? Why was she so bothered by those words anyway?

The answer presented itself when a memory that happened a long, long time ago back in Ellesmera played in her head…

...

_Arya rushed towards her quarter right after a messenger elf told her that he was waiting for her there. She found him sitting on the padded bench by the bay window, holding one of the flowers that he had created for her. When he noticed her arrival, he beamed at her and she rushed into his arms. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, on her eyelids, on her cheeks, and on the tip of her nose before finally claiming her lips in a chaste kiss as they held each other. He then broke their embrace and gave her the flower that he was holding. Arya thanked him then her tone suddenly became serious._

_ "Is it true you have accepted the yawe as well?" she asked him._

_ "Aye," he replied. "I want to serve my people and I want to see the world outside Ellesmera like you, Arya."_

_ "But the life outside is very different from ours. My task as an Ambassador requires me to go to different places. Ferrying the egg from here to the Varden is very perilous and it could take years and years before the egg hatches."_

_ "Then there's more reason for me to take this job and be one of your guards. Every day, I worry about you since you the left Ellesmera. I really got mad at myself for allowing you to go. From that day on, I have decided that I will come with you when you return. I want to be with you when you travel, when you fight those who try to take the egg away. I fully understand the dangers of this task and I accept them with all of my heart." He lifted his hand and caressed her face. "I want to protect you, my love."_

_ Arya closed her eyes. "I just want you to be safe…is there no way for me to convince you otherwise?"_

_ "I have already made my decision."_

_ "I understand." Then she smiled weakly. "Somehow, I'm glad that you have decided on this. We can always be together from now on."_

_ Arya noticed that he avoided her gaze after what she said. He withdrew his hand from her face and started pacing around the room. "That is another reason why I came here. I want to talk to you about us."_

_ When he said that, she knew that something was wrong. Her hearts started beating painfully inside of her chest as she waited for him to continue._

_ "I have spoken with your mother," he cautiously said._

_ Arya stiffened. "She's no longer my mother," she said quietly, remembering the day Islanzadi disowned her when she found out that Arya accepted the yawe._

_ "You are her only daughter and I know she didn't mean any of the things she said that day." When Arya didn't say anything, he sighed and continued. "No matter. So I spoke with the Queen and told her about my plan on coming with you and being your guard. She agreed it to it…but then she asked me about us. Turns out, she found out about our relationship the same day that she said those words to you. She…she made me realize things that I should have realized before."_

_ Arya couldn't breathe. She knew what was coming; she knew what he was going to tell her. She wanted to cover her ears and run away but she couldn't. Her vision became blurry as tears filled her eyes._

_ "I am just a common elf, you are a Princess. You are an Ambassador and I am merely one of your guards. I should have realized that a long time ago…we can never be together, no matter how much we love each other. It was never meant to be. It was good while this dream lasted…but the time has come for me to wake up." A pause. Arya was sobbing uncontrollably now, her whole body shaking. And then…_

_ "It is over, Arya. I am now letting you go."_

_...  
_

Arya bit her lip, allowing the tears to flow down her face. "Faolin," she said softly. "Faolin, you are such a coward. And yet…I still love you."

* * *

_Eragon, go after her._

_ No._

_ Little one…_

_ I said, no!_ Eragon fumed while he sat on a boulder beside Saphira. He had changed his face again so he no longer resembled Faolin. He had changed his the color of his hair into black and had grown a stubble. No one would easily recognize him now. _Why should I follow her and console her? I haven't done anything wrong to her! She did this on herself so she should be able to come to terms with it on her own._ He crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. _Besides, you're the one who told me not to go after her anymore. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing._

Saphira growled. _That's not what I meant! Will you stop acting like a hatchling and go talk to her already. She needs you, Eragon…_

_ Are you sure that I'm the one she needs and not Faolin? _Eragon snapped. _ I could change my appearance again if that what she really wants –_

_ Are you jealous? Don't be foolish, Faolin is dead!_

_ Yet she still loves him, doesn't she? I am no match to a dead man._

_ But no matter how much she wants him to, he's never coming back to console her. You're the one who can, Little one. She needs you._

Eragon took a deep breath and slowly released it. "You're right once again, Saphira. Now is not the right time to be jealous…I don't even have the right to be, anyway." Then he stood up and said, "Alright. I will go look for her."

He found Arya sitting on the roots of a tree a couple of yards away from them, watching the sun set in the horizon. He made his presence known by making his footsteps as loud as possible so she could wipe her tears if there were any and compose her expression before she could face him. He stood beside her and waited for her to speak.

After a long moment, she finally broke the silence. "I am sorry for how I acted towards you earlier. I have no explanation for it, forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize, Arya," said Eragon. "But if there is anything you want to talk about, I am here to listen."

"Thank you, Eragon." Eragon waited but it seemed like she wouldn't be telling him her story tonight so he did not push her. When the sun had completely disappered in the horizon, Arya stood up and dusted her dress. "Let us go while we still have time before they close the gates to Kuasta."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should feel bad for Arya. She's really giving me and Eragon a hard time. XD  
**

**Next chapter's a pain as well. You'll see soon enough. Now...REVIEW! ;)  
**


	8. Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inheritance cycle.

**Author's note: **Argh… is being a pain now. I can't edit this chapter properly. _ Ah well, I'll fix it later. Anyway, here's chapter eight for yah! A difficult chapter as well but I won't spoil it, of course. Wasn't able to create a fanart for this one again since they changed their appearance. If I draw them, no one would recognize them. XD lol

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Dream**

"What's this? We have visitors again, Owen."

The two sentries stopped Eragon and Arya from entering the city. They halted before the two men, their heads bowed and they acted as if they were just traveling peasants.

"Laggards, from the looks of them. The boy looks like he ran away from home to escape from being recruited in the army," the older man who named Owen said. "And he brought a girl with him, it appears. State your business here in Kuasta."

"We just wanted a place to spend the night, sir," said Eragon.

"You crossed the mountains just to spend the night here?" asked the younger sentry. "That's hardly believable now, eh?"

"Please, sir, my husband and I wouldn't cause any harm," Arya interjected as she slipped her hand inside Eragon's. Eragon's jaw dropped, utter disbelief written across his face. Arya squeezed his hand and he quickly composed his expression. "We just wanted a place to stay for a day or two. We have nowhere else to go. It's not safe to be lingering in the Empire anymore. Please, sir, just let us through."

The younger sentry was about to retort when Owen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tristan, let 'em be. They won't cause any riot…what can two younglings like them do, anyway? And besides, we said we'd help all those people who need shelter from the Empire. If they are enemies of the Empire, then they are our allies." This surprised Eragon and Arya. They weren't expecting the city to be anti-Galbatorix.

"If you're enemies of the Empire, why don't just join the Varden?" Eragon dared to ask.

"We have too many superstitions...too many, I say," said Owen. "We should have gone to the Varden ages ago, I told 'em a couple of times but they said that we can't 'cause if we try crossing the blasted mountains, we'd die. Ha! Whoever invented that story sure had a very wild imagination. I told 'em people not to believe anymore of those stories 'cause they're just loads of chicken poop if you ask me."

Amused, Eragon said, "But we crossed the mountains. And we're still alive."

"I've been telling them that again and again! I said, 'These people just didn't appear in front of our gates out of nowhere! They're from the other side of the mountain!' But they wouldn't listen to me. I think the only way to convince these people is when that rumored Rider and his dragon appears and beat some sense in them." Then he started laughing.

Eragon and Arya looked at each other. _Don't, _said Arya in Eragon's head. _We don't know for sure if they are truly our allies. _Eragon nodded.

"But, Owen, the city's already swarming with these people," Tristan protested.

"Nay! There's enough room for everyone. Now, tell me your names before I let you in."

"I am Bergan and this is…err…my _wife…_" Eragon hesitated and he looked at Arya. She raised an eyebrow at him, an amused expression on her face. Racking his brain for a suitable name for her, he finally said, "Ayra. Her name's Ayra."

"Then, Bergan and Ayra, you want Isabella's tavern. There's another tavern at the center of the city but that one's already full, can't even fit a small mouse in there. Isabella's tavern is the huge house by the sea, can't miss it. Though it might be a bit cramped in there but I'm sure Isabella will be able to provide you a corner or a room if you're lucky. If you get hungry, you can fill your stomachs in the Dragon's Breath, a pub two houses away from the tavern. It's the one with a huge dragon head signboard."

"Thank you," Eragon replied and he and Arya passed the two guards, still holding hands. As they walked, Arya began to giggle softly.

"What?" Eragon asked her, a small smile creeping in his face. Arya's giggling was really contagious.

"So my name's Ayra now, huh?" she teased. "I wonder how you came up with a name so original. That's very creative of you." And she started laughing, a sound like a trilling of a nightingale.

Blushing, Eragon replied. "I couldn't think of a name that would suit you so I just jumbled the letters of your name." He smirked. "Is that the way you treat your husband?" he teased back. It was Arya's turn to be embarrassed and she pulled her hand away from his. Her face betrayed no emotion but her ears were bright red in color.

They located the tavern that Owen mentioned and slipped inside. The room had a high ceiling and only four torches lit the corners of the room. At least eighty people were packed in that small room, some leaning against the wall, others sitting on the blankets on the floor. A strong scent of sweat permeated the room and Eragon wrinkled his nose.

"This is incredible," he said. "It looks like they sheltered everyone who fled from the Empire here."

"Let us check if there's still a room left for us," said Arya and she led the way towards the woman who was giving out blankets and standing at the center of the room. She was a tall woman and a bit stout.

"Excuse me," Arya almost shouted over the roar of conversation. "Are you Isabella?"

"Aye, missy, that's me," replied Isabella. "I haven't seen you two around before."

"We just got here. The guard at the gate, Owen, told us that we should go here."

"Ah…I assume you need a place to stay." Isabella scratched her head. "Are you two a couple?" Arya nodded. "Good 'cause I can't give you separate rooms. There's only one room left is the attic and it's really small, can't even squeeze a small bed in it 'cause it won't fit through the door. Are you fine with sleeping on the floor?"

"It will have to do," Arya said and Eragon nodded.

"Very well. You just climb the stairs over there until you reach the topmost floor, the only door to the right." She gave Arya a small bronze key, a single blanket and pillow.

"Only one blanket and pillow?" Eragon asked.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with that?" said Isabella. "You're together, correct? Sharing a blanket and a pillow is perfectly fine. Besides, it's going to be a cold night. It would be best if the two of you warm each other up."

It was a good thing it was dark that Isabella wasn't able to notice that Eragon had turned scarlet. Arya handed her a couple of silver coins from the pocket of her dress and thanked her.

"Let's go, Bergan," she said to him and led the way up the stairs.

* * *

They went up the stairs until they reached the narrow door that Isabella told them about. Arya used the bronze key and stepped inside.

The room was very small and the ceiling so low that if Eragon stood straight, the top of Eragon's head would brush it. The only source of light was coming from a single window at the other end of the room.

Arya walked over to the window and laid the blanket and the pillow on the floor. After smoothing the creases, she looked at Eragon who was still standing in the doorway.

"This will have to do," she said, gesturing towards their 'bed'. "We'll only be staying here until tomorrow afternoon so this will only be for one night." When Eragon still hesitated, she added, "If you're uncomfortable about sharing a bed with me, I could sleep somewhere else –"

"No, no, no, that's not it." Eragon closed the door behind him and walked towards her. "It's just…I'm really not that tired." He sat on the floor near her. "Go ahead and rest. I'll keep watch for anything amiss."

Arya opened her mouth to protest but closed them again. She didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment so she let it go. She positioned herself so she only occupied half of the 'bed' so Eragon could use the other half if he changed his mind. She laid on her side facing away from him and waited for her waking dreams to consume her…

_The distant chirping of the birds was like music to Arya's ears as she walked among the trees. She didn't know where she was headed but she continued to follow a path familiar to her. Her bare feet grazed the grass beneath them as she took one step after another, letting them take her to a place unknown to her._

_She stopped before aribbed lancet arch that was grown between two trees. As she moved closer, the two doors swung open, revealing a vast flower garden lit by the gemlike flameless lanterns. She walked around the garden and stopped in front of the morning glories that Faolin created for her. She picked one of the flowers and caressed the petals gently when she suddenly felt his presence._

"_Arya."_

_She turned around and there he was, concealed by the shadows of the stepped into the light and slowly approached her._

"_Faolin? Is that you? Is that really you?" she breathed. "You have returned for me."_

_Faolin sadly smiled at her and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. He caressed her cheeks and said, "No, my love. This is only a dream."_

"_But you are here. I see you," Arya reasoned and she leaned her head closer to his touch. "I feel you…please tell me this is all real."_

"_I can't. I don't want to lie to you," Faolin said slowly as if he was talking to a child. "You can only see me because you wanted to see me. You can feel me because you wanted to feel me. I am here because you wanted me to be here. But this, all of this –" He gestured to everything around them "—is an illusion. No matter how much you wish for this to be real, it will never happen. No matter how much you wish for me to come back, I cannot. You know this."_

_A tear rolled down Arya's face and she stared at her feet. She knew Faolin's words were true but she couldn't bring herself to accept them._

"_This cannot continue. I don't want you to suffer any more pain than you already have," said Faolin. He tilted her face up and forced her to look at him. "Arya, you have to let me go."_

_Arya bit her lip. "I can't. I love you."_

"_But this love cannot go on. You cannot love me forever."_

"_Watch me."_

_Faolin sighed. "It's time to move on and open your heart once more."_

"_But I don't want to love anyone else. You're the only one in my heart, Faolin."_

_He laughed. "But you have already let someone else in." Ignoring her confused expression, he took Arya's hand that held the small flower and covered it with both of his. "Open your eyes, Arya, and look deep within your heart. You will soon understand that you've been mistaken about a lot of things."_

_Faolin lifted his hands to reveal that the morning glory that she was holding now turned into a pale blue lily._

"_Do not deny yourself any longer. You are ready to fall in love again." Then he was gone.

* * *

_

**How was it? Things are going slowly, I know. But I couldn't stop myself from writing too much unnecessary stuff. Lol REVIEW!**


	9. The Last Rider of Kuasta

**Disclaimer:** You look the previews chapters. ;P And while you're at it, read the story as well. lol

**Author's note:** I'm baaaaaack! Sorry for the late update, internet connection's been an ass...AGAIN. :( But I was finally able to fix it (the router caused the problem) and so here I am with Chapter 9. :)) I made it a bit longer than usual...more "unnecessary stuff' for you all. XD lol Btw, thanks to all those people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and to their alerts! Now, read and review. ^^

* * *

**Chapter IX: The Last Rider of Kuasta**

Arya pulled herself out of her waking dreams and opened her eyes. She was back in the small room that was now bathed in sunlight coming from the small window. She sat up and looked around the room. Eragon was still sitting on the same place on the floor but his eyes were now closed and his mouth slightly opened. He was sleeping.

Arya smiled inspite of herself. He looked so peaceful and serene, as if he had forgotten about the burden that he carried. She felt bad for him because she knew that someone as young as him didn't deserve this kind of life and she was responsible for it. If she didn't send the egg to him, even if it was accidentally, he would probably still be in Carvahall with his cousin, his uncle, and the rest of the villagers. So she had place herself on the task of keeping him safe. Just like how she wanted to keep Faolin safe.

_Faolin, _she thought as she remembered her dream. _Am I really ready to fall in love again?

* * *

_

"I wonder if this place is as old as it looks."

Eragon and Arya now sat in the Dragon's Breath, a pub two houses away from Isabella's place, among the other people who came there to fill their stomachs. They were sitting in a table at the dim corner of the room so they would attract little attention and where they could speak freely without being overheard.

"It looks like this place was built more than a hundred years ago. It is possible that this pub is as old as Brom," said Arya as her eyes scanned the walls and ceiling. "Why don't you try asking around if someone knows him?"

Eragon shrugged. "I am unsure. I bet no one here knows him anymore. It has been more than a century since the last time he was here after all. Everyone who knows him is already dead."

"You wouldn't know unless you try."

"True…but what if it raises suspicions? We can't risk being discovered now, can we?"

"Then be subtle about it. Allow me to do it for you." Arya stood from her chair and walked towards the bar where a bar man stood, polishing a wine glass with a white cpiece of cloth. Eragon followed her.

"Hello there, missy," the barman said when he saw Arya. "Welcome to Dragon's Breath. What can I do for a beauty like you?"

"My husband and I just got here last night," said Arya, glancing at Eragon. The barman, noticing him for the first time, nodded. "And we just wanted to learn more about the city since it is highly possible that we'll be staying here for a while longer. I just thought that I could ask you."

The barman scratched his head. "I am no bard so I don't know all of the stories we have and I ain't good at telling stories. But I'll do my best for the two of you." He leaned over the counter. "So, what do you want know?"

"This pub, how did you come up with its name?"

The barman smiled. "Ah…Dragon's Breath? It was my grandfather's father's idea, it was. He was a big fan of the Riders and their dragons back when he was still a boy until the day he died. He said that someday, a dragon would hatch for him and he'd become one of 'em. Big dream, huh? So when the Riders came here in our city and brought with 'em three dragon eggs, my great grandfather was really excited. Thought that that was the day that his dreams would finally come true. So he brought his best friend with him and lined up with the other aspiring young men and women who wanted to touch the egg.

"When he finally reached the front of the line and stood in front of the table where the Riders had placed the eggs, my great grandfather tried to impress the Riders by telling them everything that he about 'em, said he was their biggest fan. But the Riders weren't really that impress, told him that his information wouldn't make an egg hatch for him. Embarrassed, great granddad finally touched the eggs, all three of them. He first touched the red egg at the left just like everyone else before him did, then the blue one on the middle, and then the brown egg on the right. That was the exact order as the stories say. But not a single one hatched for him. Oh, he was really disappointed, alright. He even threw a tantrum in front of all the people, embarrassing himself further. When he was finally pulled to the side by one of the guards to let the others after him try, it was his friend's turn.

"Now, this friend of his wasn't really a fanatic of the Riders and their dragon's like my great grandfather. He didn't even dream of being one of 'em. He was just content to watch 'em fly in the sky, admiring them from afar. But fate really was mischievous because what he never thought would happen to him, happened. They said that the boy didn't even touch the red egg on the left like everyone else did. Didn't even look at it and the brown one, they said. He only had eyes for the blue egg at the middle and that was the only one he touched. The moment his fingers brushed the surface of the egg, it began to shake and not long after, a blue dragon came out of the egg. Of course, my great grandfather was jealous. He was really furious at his friend because an egg hatched for him…as if his friend had a choice. So my great granddad didn't talk to him until the day he and his dragon was taken by the Riders. He even hated the Riders for not taking him and making an egg hatch for him. Silly, my great grandfather was. Anyway, he regretted his actions eventually and when he became old enough, he built this pub, named it Dragon's Breath because of his fascination with the dragon's and their Riders."

After a long pause, Eragon asked, "What was his name?"

"My great grandfather? His name was Burkel."

"No, I was talking about his friend who became a Rider, what was his name?" Eragon had a feeling that he knew who that boy was.

"Hmm…let me see. I think it was…Crom? Drom? From?"

"Brom," Eragon said quietly.

"Yeah! That's right, his name was Brom," the barman said. "He was the last person that the Riders were able to recruit here in Kuasta."

Eragon felt Arya's hand touch his arm lightly and he looked at her. She was smiling at him and he knew he was grinning stupidly at her as well. He was glad for any small information about his father. Then he turned back to the barman, excited.

"Do you know if any of Brom's family still lives here? Any relative of his, like the grandchildren of his brother or sister?"

The barman chuckled. "Are you some sort of a fan as well? You seem so eager to learn more about Brom."

Eragon laughed. "You could say that."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, my friend. Brom was an only child, didn't have any siblings."

Eragon's face fell as he felt his excitement ebb away. He was looking forward to meeting his other family aside from Roran and Katrina but it looks like he wouldn't be meeting them at all.

"Looks like I'm the last in Brom's line," Eragon muttered. Arya's hand tighten its grip on his arm.

* * *

Eragon and Arya lingered longer in the city, observing the people in it. Kuasta was a rebel city yet Galbatorix chose not to destroy it because he did not see them as a threat. He knew that these people were not capable of crossing the Spine to join the Varden. The people of Kuasta were also very superstitious and the traveling merchants took advantage of it. They sold different kinds of trinkets that they could protect its bearer from misfortunes. When a merchant grabbed Arya's arm as they walked pass him and tried to force her to buy the amulet that he was giving her, Eragon stepped in front of the man and pulled his hand away from Arya's arm.

"Let go of her," he said. "We do not need you useless trinkets."

The merchant's eyes widened in shock and anger. He sneered and ruffled his hair and clothes and deliberately fell on the ground, spilling all of the trinkets that was held inside his sack.

"Guards! This man is beating me for not giving him an amulet!" He shouted and smirked at Eragon.

People began to crowd around them and in few minutes, the guards came and surrounded Eragon, Arya, and the merchant. Among them were the two sentries that allowed them inside the city.

"Help me!" the merchant said, crawling his way towards Owen. "This man is evil! He tried to take my wares!"

"I told you not to let them in, didn't I?" Tristan said. "Told you they'd cause trouble."

"Enough, Tristan," Owen said firmly. "You boy, your name is Bergan, right? Did you really hit this man?"

"No, sir," said Eragon. "He was the one forcing us to buy his useless amulets. He's a fraud."

"He is lying!" The merchant yelled. "He pushed me down when I refused to give it to him. Please believe me! I am telling the truth!"

"Silence!" Owen turned to Eragon once more. "How do you know that they they're useless?"

Eragon looked at Arya and nodded at him. He opened his mind and searched for Saphira, telling her of their situation.

_I will join you soon, _she said to Eragon.

Having done this, Eragon looked back at Owen and said, "I know for I cannot sense any sort of magic in them."

After a moment of pause, Owen drew his sword and pointed it at Eragon, the other guards doing the same. "You are a magician?"

Eragon inclined his head. "I am and more. I am a Rider."

Silence. And then some of the guards began to chuckle and shake their heads. Owen hushed them and turned to Tristan. "Send for Lord Uldred. We'll let him handle this."

A couple of minutes have passed before the Tristand returned with several other guards protecting a man. He was old, about the same age as Ajihad if he were still alive. He was wearing an expensive clothes and a sword hung on his belt. When Eragon tried to touch his mind, he encountered a strong barrier that prevented him from reading his thoughts. The man was well trained when it comes to guarding his mind.

"What is this, Owen," the man asked, his eyes upon Eragon and Arya.

"Lord Uldred." Owen bowed. "This man and woman before had cause trouble. The man is a possible a magicial and he claims that he is a Dragon Rider."

Uldred raised an eyebrow. "What is his name?"

"Bergan, my Lord. At least, that was what he told me."

"And is that your real name, boy?"

"No." Eragon replied.

"Then who are you."

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom who was the last Rider of Kuasta."

There was a loud murmuring as the onlookers began to speak among themselves. Uldred's eyes narrowed and he said, "Your claims are very hard to believe, Eragon _Shadeslayer. _You have no proof to verify your claim. I'm afraid I would have you arrested for causing trouble and for your blasphemous claims. "

"I hate to tell you this but I believe we won't be coming with you peacefully," Eragon said. Then he began to murmur the spell that would return his face to normal and he heard Arya do the same.

Shock and fear were apparent in the people's faces when he saw their appearance. Some of the people let out exclamations of shock, some ran away. Uldred's face became pale and he said to his guards, "Elves…Seize them!" But before the guards could even take a single step towards Eragon and Arya, a loud roar was heard above them. Eragon grinned.

Saphira descended quickly from behind the clouds directly above them, landing between Eragon and the guards. She faced Uldred and let out a ferocious growl. All of the people around them backed off, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. Eragon was tempted to laugh at the scene before them but he held his tongue.

_What took you so long, Saphira? _Said Eragon as he took a step towards her and stroked her neck.

_I was merely waiting for the right moment to make my appearance. _She blinked at him. _Wasn't my entrance perfect?_

_ It sure was. _Then, turning to Lord Uldred, Eragon said, "This is my dragon, Saphira. Is she enough proof for you, Lord Uldred?"

Uldred merely gaped at him, unable to form words.

Eragon then turned to the people around them. "People of Kuasta, the people of my father…my people." He began pacing around. "How long do you plan to hide here in this city? A war is being waged around you and yet here you are, having no participation at all. I thought you want Galbatorix's rule to end? If you truly oppose him, you must leave this place along with your beiefs because none of them id true. Join the Varden. They need your help to defeat Galbatorix once and for all. We must all work together to stop his madness. Do this for Brom and for all the other Riders who perished because of Galbatorix."

When no one spoke, Eragon jumped on Saphira's back and helped Arya climb as well. When they were about to take off, Uldred exclaimed, "Halt, Rider!" and took a brave step closer to Saphira. She turned her eyes to him and displayed her teeth but the man held his ground. He squared his jaw and said, "Our people have been living on this land for years and years. We never left our city because here, we are content. Those who left never returned. We fear the dangers awaiting us if we ever cross the mountains. Other races – the elves, dwarves, and Urgals are a threat to us."

"Fear them not for they are our allies," said Eragon. "These races have been united under one cause and that it so defeat the Empire."

Uldred nodded. There was a long pause and then he said, "Where is the Varden now?"

"They are now heading towards Belatona. They are going to seize the city."

"We'll be there, Rider." Then turning to his people, he said in a loud and clear voice: "People of Kuasta, prepare yourselves. The time has come to leave the city."

Eragon and Arya smiled. "Thank you," said Eragon to Uldred and they took off.

* * *

**Finally! They're out of Kuasta! *boogies*  
**

**That last scene was a bit..._corny_ in my opinion. Ah, well...gotta go. I'm going to play Resident Evil 5 now. lol**

**Btw, classes here in the Philippines will resume next week and I'll be really busy by then. So I won't be able to update as often as I want to.**

**But I might be able to add chapter 10 before I submerge myself in school work. _ Darn...**

**Review!  
**


	10. Delivering News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.

**Author's note:** Please, don't kill me! I beg you! lol Okay, I'm totally sorry for the super duper late update. I did mention that school already started, yes? Now I only have time to update on weekends and that's if I don't have homeworks and take-home projects to do. ): Aaaw...I'm really sorry. I will try to update every week.

So here's chapter 10 and I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter X: Delivering News**

The night after leaving Kuasta, Eragon, Arya, and Saphira made their camp on the mountains overlooking the Woodark Lake. After eating a quick supper which consisted of roots and herbs that Eragon collected, he shared his memories of what happened in Kuasta to Saphira. As he did this, he watched Arya walk to the other side of the camp. Kneeling, she dug a hole on the ground and said, "Adurna risa."

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked her while he stroke Saphira's neck.

"Islanzadi asked me to report to her when the opportunity presents itself," said Arya, waiting for the water to fill the hole that she had dug. "I suggest you do the same with Nasuada. She'd be anxious and worried if she doesn't receive any news from us. _Letta._" And the flow of water ceased.

"Right." Eragon stood up and walked to the other end of the camp behind the trees so Arya could talk freely to the Queen without being overheard. Imitating Arya, he dug his own hole on the ground and filled it with water using magic. He then intoned the words needed for scrying and soon, Nasuada's face appeared upon the surface of the still water. "My Lady," Eragon said and he bowed.

"Eragon," she replied. She looked surprised by his sudden appearance but she quickly hid it. "Where is Arya?"

"She is speaking with Queen Islanzadi."

"I see." She let out a sigh of relief. "What news do you have for me? Is everything alright? Have you discovered anything? How is Glaedr?"

Eragon blinked. He had almost completely forgotten Glaedr's Eldunari. Cursing himself for being so careless, he said, "We are all well and completely healthy, my Lady. As for Glaedr, he is still recovering."

Nasuada took a deep breath. "And what of your quest? Have you found any yet?"

Eragon shook his head. "But I do have good news to tell you." And he told her about everything that transpired in Kuasta. Nasuada listened intently, her face devoid of any emotion until Eragon mentioned that the leader of Kuasta wanted to arrest him and Arya. She cursed under her breath and her hand balling into fists but her expression quickly changed when Eragon finished his tale.

"That is very good news indeed," she said, smiling. She appeared to be really pleased. "I'm glad you were able to convince those people to help us. We need all the help we can get. Though," her face became stern. "That was a dangerous thing to do. What if the city was in fact, in Galbatorix's side? They could have easily contacted the Empire and the King could have sent Murtagh and Thorn to your place. You have no chance of defeating them without the help Blodhgarm and the other elves. They could have easily overwhelmed you, Saphira, and Arya. You would be in Galbatorix's hands by now and he would bind you to his side using the Ancient Language. If that happened, all hope would be lost."

"Perhaps, yes. But we were fortunate and things didn't go that way. Murtagh and Thorn didn't come and the people of Kuasta are now heading towards your location to help us," said Eragon. "Let us not darken this conversation with thoughts of what might have happened."

Nasuada pressed her lips together. "I will let it go…for now."

Eragon chuckled. Changing the subject, he asked, "How are things there in the Varden? I hope that everything's alright…and are you well? I hope that your arms have fully healed by now and they're not causing you any discomfort."

Nasuada's face softened. "We are nearing Belatona and would be there by the day after tomorrow at sundown. If everything goes well and as planned, the city would be ours at sunrise the next day. As for my wounds," she smiled, displaying her teeth. Eragon couldn't help but notice how much they stand out in contrast to her dark skin. "Yes, they have healed completely, thanks to Angela. Though she suggested that I do not join the fight in Belatona since it might reopen some of them that I…_ah_…cut too _deeply._" She grimaced as if she remembered how much pain the wounds caused her. "They would surely leave scars now but I would take them as a reminder of what I had to do and what I must still do for the people of Varden. They will serve as a token for my achievements and I will wear them proudly."

Eragon smiled. "You are a very wise woman, my Lady. The Varden is really fortunate to have you as their leader."

He wasn't sure if he had imagined it but it seemed to Eragon that Nasuada's face turned to a darker shade. She suddenly became interested to her fingernails. "Oh…I…yes. Thank you, Eragon. Now, if you have nothing else to say, my attention is needed elsewhere."

Eragon was confused by her sudden awkwardness but he decided not to ask so he said, "That is all, my Lady. I will contact you again as soon as possible. Have a pleasant evening." He bowed and ended the spell.

* * *

"Draumr kopa."

The water went completely blank and after a moment, an oval shape brightened in the middle of the water. A tall elf with silver hair and armor entered Arya's field of vision. It was Lord Dathedr, Queen Islanzadi's adviser and Arya's friend. When Dathedr saw her, he touched the first two fingers of his right hand to his lips and said, "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drottningu."

Arya duplicated the gesture with her fingers and replied, "Atra du evarinya ono varda, Dathedr-vor."

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," Dathedr completed the ritual. Then he spread his arms as if he was going to envelop her in an embrace and sontinued in the Ancient Language, "Arya, my friend, I am glad to know you are well."

"And I, you," said Arya, beaming. "It has been a while."

Dathedr nodded. "We all longed to see you again, Princess…especially your mother."

Arya pressed her lips together. "About that…I would like to speak to her, Dathedr. Can you call her for me?"

"Of course, Arya Drottningu."

"Thank you."

Arya waited patiently for the Queen as she scribbled glyphs on the ground. Then a fluttering of cloth was heard as the tent flap was pushed aside and Queen Islanzadi came into view.

"My daughter," she said.

"Islanzadi Drottning…_mother_," said Arya, touching her fingers to her lips. She was a bit reluctant to address the Queen in that way. This, however, pleased Islanzadi for a faint smile touched her lips. "I have come to deliver news to you like you've asked me to."

"Ah, yes…and how is this quest of your and the Rider Eragon been? I trust that everything is well?"

"Yes. We had just left the city of Kuasta and are now headed towards Teirm. Eragon was able to convince the people of Kuasta to join the Varden and they're now marching towards Belatona to help seize the city."

"Nasuada probably is pleased with this particular news," Islanzadi said. "I should be glad about it as well and yet I do not share her bliss." She paused. "The elves are still mourning for our great loss."

The elves were able to seize Gil'ead the same day that the Varden seized Feinster. Murtagh and Thorn fled after they had killed Oromis and Glaedr, so the elves had no difficulty defeating the human soldiers. But after seeing what happened to Oromis and Glaedr, howls of anger and sorrow was heard all over the city. They wanted to bring their bodies back to Du Weldenvarden to be preserved there but to do so would require a lot of time and effort that the elves cannot afford. So Oromis and Glaedr's bodies were burned in the middle of the city, the elves gathering around them, singing their lamentations to the skies.

Arya clenched her fists. "What Galbatorix did really made our race mad with rage. He has made us more formidable and we will not stop until we have our revenge. We will march to Uru'baen to kill Galbatorix and rescue the remaining egg or die trying."

Islanzadi nodded. Arya said farewell and was about to end the spell when Islanzadi stopped her.

"And Arya," she said, her tone serious. She met Arya's eyes with her piercing gaze. 'Guard your heart well. You would do well if you focus on the task at hand and that task alone. Do not welcome any form of distraction and do not let your guard down. May the stars watch over you, my daughter." And then she disappeared in front of the mirror.

* * *

Eragon walked slowly back to the middle of their camp. Before he emerged behind the trees, he saw that Arya was already there sitting beside Saphira. Eragon stopped to admire the scene before him, engraving t to his memory. This was one of the very few moments he could stare freely at her.

Arya's chin was resting on top of her knees as she stared deeply into the fire. A slight pout was forming on her lips and her eyebrows a bit furrowed. She appeared to be thinking deeply – again.

_Does she have nothing else to do than to think? _Eragon thought to himself. _Is this her new hobby or what?_

Still hiding behind the trees, Eragon said, _Saphira, What's wrong with Arya?_

_ I am not certain, Little One, but I think it has something to do with her conversation with the Queen._

_ Ah, _said Eragon as he emerged behind the trees and walked towards Arya. _Let us try to confirm that, shall we?_

Eragon sat down on the ground beside Arya and she looked at him. "You seem troubled," he said. Then in a joking tone to lighten her mood, he added, "You can always talk to me, you know."

Arya smiled. "It's nothing, Eragon. I don't want to bother you with unimportant matters."

Not giving up, he continued. "Can you at least give me a clue as to what it is?" He gave her a playful wink.

Arya laughed. Eragon's stomach did back flips. "Let's just say that sometimes, I prefer talking to humans and dwarves than to elves. They're much easier to understand." Then she and Eragon both laughed.

* * *

**Gaaah...elves. Review!**


	11. Teirm

**Disclaimer:** Read previous chapters.

**Author's note:** GAAAAHHH! I have returned from the grave to upload the next chapter! Awoooo!

Okay, seriously, I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry for the SUPER LATE update. Let's just say that the usually school stuff got multiplied by 1000000000000000000000000. I thought I'd only disappear for a week or two but damn...I was gone for months! FML I'm really, really sorry. Gah.

The semester's not done yet so I'm not free to write. I don't even know what possessed me to type this chapter when I have a research paper to write, a Landscape plan to design, concept for an editorial photography to think of, and final exams this week. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -

* * *

**Chapter 11: Teirm**

Saphira continued to fly across the mountains so they were able to reach the city of Teirm by the end of the day. That night, Eragon and Arya debated on whether they should enter the city or not.

"There's no point going there, Eragon, and it's too dangerous," Arya said patiently as they prepare their supper. "After what your cousin and villagers did, they surely increased their security and no one could easily enter and leave the city."

"Yes, that is true but I know there's a huge library in there, records that cannot be found anywhere else," Eragon muttered. "We might be able to find some clues as to where the Eldunari is –"

"Very unlikely. There are no written accounts about the Eldunari…you, of all people, should know that!" said Arya, irritated. "It is one of the greatest secrets of the dragons. I doubt any authors of books know about this. And the Riders wouldn't allow it. It's impossible to find any information in there. We'll be risking your life and the future of Alagaesia for nothing."

Eragon averted his eyes, embarrassed. "I just thought we might be able to find answers there. Teirm is the place where I learned where to look for the brightscales to make Brisingr."

Arya sighed. "It's not the place that holds the answers, Eragon. It was Solembum who told you those things, wasn't it?"

Eragon paused. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped as a realization hit him. He felt so stupid for realizing it just now.

"That's it!" he exclaimed and he stood up and paced around and around. Arya's eyes followed him as he walked back and forth around the fire. 'When all seems lost and your power seems insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls.' The other Eldunari are in the Vault of Souls!"

Arya frowned. "Vault of Souls…all my life I've never heard of the place or that vault."

"And there's a great possibility that Galbatorix has no knowledge of it as well so he wasn't able to take it for himself. It makes sense!"

"Does it exist?"

"We must believe it does, it's our only chance of defeating him."

"Eragon, we can't just hope that this vault exists!" Arya snapped, clearly annoyed. "We can't afford that or well just waste our time looking for that symbol of hope." She took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Eragon, I shouldn't have shouted –"

"It's okay, I understand," Eragon murmured and he sat down again beside her.

Arya reached out a hand and placed them on top of Eragon's. "I really want to believe as well. But I am…afraid."

This caught Eragon's attention and he lifted his head and looked at Arya. She was staring at the fire as she spoke again. "I'm afraid to let my people, the Varden, and everyone else down again. When Durza ambushed us, I failed to save Faolin and Glenwig's lives and because of my capture, Queen Islanzadi thought that I am dead and stopped supporting the Varden. I have failed these people…I don't want that to happen again."

Eragon twisted his body so that he fully faced Arya and covered her hand with his. "Failed them? No, Arya, you gave them hope. You sent Saphira's egg to me and even if it was by accident –" (Arya smirked at this) "—it turned out okay because Saphira hatched for me. With a lot of help from Saphira, Brom…and Murtagh, I was able to rescue you from Gil'ead. After defeating Durza in Farthen Dur, we traveled to Ellesmera and your mother reestablished the elves' connection to the Varden. With almost all of the races fighting under one banner, we have the greatest chance of defeating Galbatorix. Now, if call that failure, then maybe we should fail more often."

Arya laughed. "You've made your point, Shur'tugal."

"Good. I think we should continue to give everyone hope because this is exactly what they need. They continue to fight and live because of it."

"Very well. But I'm afraid I don't know where this place is. The Rock of Kuthian strikes a chord in my memory but I couldn't quite remember where or what it is. And it's very unusual for things like this to happen."

"Maybe the only one who can tell us where that place is Solembum." Then Eragon started digging a hole on the ground and filled it with water. He tried scrying Solembum but the water remained dark. He then tried scrying Angela but he got the same result. Confused, Eragon turned back to Arya.

"I can't see both of them," he said.

"Perhaps they had casted wards on themselves to prevent anyone from scrying them," Arya offered. "Why don't you try contacting the Nasuada and through her, Angela and Solembum?"

Eragon nodded and tried again. Nasuada's pavilion appeared before their eyes but instead of Nasuada, they only saw one of her Nighthawks.

"Argetlam, Ambassador." The dwarf bowed when he saw the two of them.

"Where is Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked.

"She is in King Orrin's quarters with King Orik, Jormundur, and the other war chiefs. They are making the last preparations for our attack in Belatona. Would you like me to summon her, my Lord?"

"There's no need to disrupt their discussions," Eragon said. "But can you call Angela the Herbalist for me? I really need to ask her something."

The dwarf grunted his disapproval. "Is that the human woman who wields a huthvir? She left the Varden a couple of days before you did."

Eragon blinked. He didn't know Angela left the Varden. _Where in Alagaesia did Angela go?_

"I did see Angela and Solembum left one early morning before," Arya said. "When I asked her where they were headed, she only said that they won't take long. They weren't carrying much so I believed her. I thought she'd be back with the Varden by now."

"Do you know where she went?" Eragon asked the dwarf.

"Nay, I can't help you with that, Argetlam. Maybe Lady Nightstalker knows."

Eragon hesitated. "Alright…please call her for me."

"Yes, my Lord."

The dwarf had only been gone for a while when Nasuada bustled inside the tent, clearly agitated. She made a straight path towards the mirror, almost tripping on a small stool on her way. She almost dived into the mirror that beheld Eragon and Arya's faces.

"What happened, Eragon? Are you and Arya harmed? Where is Saphira? Are you all alright?" Nasuada said, lines creasing her forehead.

"We are fine, my Lady," Eragon assured her. "I just wanted to inquire about Angela. Do you know where she went or where she is right now?"

There was a long pause wherein Nasuada's mouth hung open. Then she exclaimed, "IS THAT ALL? YOU HAD TO DISRUPT OUR VERY IMPORTANT MEETING JUST TO ASK ME WHERE THE HERBALIST IS? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING THAT I RUSHED HERE AS FAST AS I COULD AND ALL I HEAR IS THIS?"

Eragon winced. "Would you rather I tell you we're all in complete danger and severely injured then?"

"NO! Goodness, Eragon!" Then she took a deep breath. "Alright, what is it that you want from Angela, hmm?"

"Actually, she's really not the person that I'm looking for but the werecat, Solembum."

And so Eragon told her everything, starting from his very first arrival in Teirm with Brom and how he met the herbalist and the peculiar cat. He told her about Solembum's advice but didn't say anything about Angela's prophecy. Then he told her about his thoughts regarding the Vault of Souls.

"Do you know where this Rock of Kuthian is?" asked Nasuada.

"No. That's why we wanted to ask Solembum," replied Eragon. "Since he was the one who told me, perhaps he knows where to find it."

"Ah." Nasuada sighed. "Alas, I do not know exactly where they've gone. The only thing Angela told me was that she was going back to her old shop to retrieve a few scrolls of hers that she kept in there. She did not mention where this place is. I cannot help you, I'm sorry."

Eragon smiled. "It's okay. I think I have an inkling as to where that may be. Thank you, my Lady." He ended the spell and turned to Arya. "Looks like we have no choice but to go inside Teirm."

* * *

The city has certainly increased its security ever since Roran and the people of Carvahall breached its walls. The number of the Empire's soldiers roaming the city was doubled. At least tem men were stationed at each of the gates and the rest were standing at walls. No one would be allowed to enter the city without complete inspection of their faces and their belongings.

"I don't think we should go on, Eragon," Arya said as they walked towards one of the gates. She and Eragon have changed their appearance once again to the same faces they used when they entered Kuasta. "This is too dangerous. There are too many soldiers, they can easily overwhelm us."

"They won't be able to recognize us," said Eragon confidently. "And we won't give them any reason to doubt us. We just came here to look for Angela and Solembum. We'll leave immediately right after we see them."

Arya pressed her lips together and fell silent. She was feeling very uneasy and this rarely happens to her. One of the few times that she fell this was when Durza cornered her, Faolin, and Glenwig. It was never a good sign but she decided not to press it any further. She was surprised to realize that she trusted Eragon with all her life. If he thinks that everything will be alright, it will. Instead, she just opened her mind so that she would know if anyone within a mile radius would try to harm them.

When three of the consciousness that brushed Arya's mind cringed and held up barriers, Arya halted her footsteps and prepared herself for any kind of attack – may it be mental or physical. She clutched the pommel of the small dagger hidden underneath her skirt and Eragon, noticing her actions, stopped on his tracks as well.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked Arya. People began to walk past them.

"There are spellcasters within the city," Arya whispered.

Eragon cursed. "How many are there?"

"Only three of them felt my presence but I know more of them are in there. Eragon, I really think we should go back –"

"Oi!" One of the gate guards shouted at them. "Keep moving, you're blocking the way!"

Eragon looked at Arya and his voice echoed I her head.

_Trust me._

Arya sighed as they began to walk again. _I do hope you know what you're doing, Eragon…_

The guards stepped in front of them when they reached the gates. One of them was young, only a few years older than Eragon. It was clear that he was a new recruit and not yet skilled in fighting. Arya hoped that she wouldn't need to end the boy's life.

Standing in front of them, a much older soldier grabbed Eragon's jaw and twisted his face from side to side to look at his appearance. He did the same to Arya, his eyes lingering longer than necessary on her face and body. She heard Eragon grit his teeth.

"You don't look suspicious to me, you don't resemble any of those unlucky bastards over there," said the guard, jerking his head towards the bulletin board where Arya was sure, Eragon's face was posted. "You may enter."

They were about to pass the guards when someone shouted, "Stop! Don't let them pass!"

Arya's heart banged in her chest as she sensed the minds of five spellcasters heading their way. Eragon probably felt them as well so he pulled Brisingr out of its sheath and with one swift motion, killed two of the soldiers before they could react. Arya struck the young one on the back of his head just as he was about to reach for his spear. The boy fell on the ground, unconscious.

She then felt a hand tugging at her wrist and pulling her inside the city. Eragon almost dragged her behind a stone wall as the arrows flew passed them.

* * *

**Reviewers were asking for some action so there you go. :))**

**Don't expect to much. Like I said, I semester ain't done yet. I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. I'm sorry. *sob*  
**


End file.
